Vector To The Heavens
by DaisukeSenshiLegend
Summary: Depuis le jour où Ymir était arrivée dans sa classe, Christa l'avait toujours observé de loin, sans jamais oser l'approcher (Univers Alternatif, Smut)


J'ai rien fait pour le 15 janvier, par manque de temps(et d'organisation) j'ai pas pu participé à la Yumikuri Week, donc je me suis dit que j'allais faire quelque chose pour le 17 février (on fera semblant de pas avoir remarqué ce léger retard).

A chaque fois que je poste quelque chose j'ai toujours peur des réactions, et je crois que pour cette histoire c'est encore pire.

Avertissement : Au cas où le rating M et la mention "Smut" ne suffisent pas, je précise une dernière fois que ce récit est déconseillé aux plus jeunes.

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin est la propriété de Hajime Isayama.

_**Vector To The Heaven**_

Une goutte de sueur passa entre les omoplates de Ymir, glissa le long de son dos. Christa tordit ses mains dans ses poches pour refréner son envie de laisser courir ses doigts sur la peau légèrement halée recouverte de taches de rousseur, mais ne put se se résoudre à détourner les yeux. Son regard se posa sur le cou que laissaient apparaître les cheveux relevés de sa condisciple.

En cette fin d'après-midi Christa Lenz prit une résolution : ne plus jamais se retrouver seule avec Ymir, ne plus jamais se retrouver seule avec Ymir dans les vestiaires ou dans n'importe quel autre endroit où celle-ci risquait d'être en partie dévêtue.

L'adolescente avec les éphélides avait été transférée à Trost en plein milieu de l'année scolaire, il y a quelques semaines à peine. Jusqu'à présent Christa s'était débrouillée pour se changer en même temps que sa meilleure amie Sasha, discuter avec elle lui permettait de penser à autre chose et d'ignorer sa libido qui se manifestait dès qu'une certaine personne entrait dans son champ de vision.

Toutefois il avait bien fallut que ça arrive un jour, aujourd'hui Sasha était absente, on disait qu'elle souffrait d'une intoxication alimentaire.

A l'aide de quelques coups de peigne dans sa chevelure blonde, elle chercha à se rendre plus présentable même si elle savait qu'elle prendrait une douche sitôt rentrée chez elle, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait du sport.

Sa brosse lui échappa. Elle atterrit aux pieds de Ymir qui était en train de jeter son jogging dans son sac à dos, la petite blonde se dit que le sort s'acharnait contre elle ce jour là. La plus grande observa l'objet sans bouger, dévisagea son propriétaire(Christa fit semblant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac) et le ramassa.

-Tu es Christa Lenz, c'est ça ? demanda Ymir.

Christa parvint tant bien que mal à bafouiller une réponse malgré la boule dans sa gorge.

-Euh...Oui..Et...Toi...Tu es...Ymir.

Bon sang, elle était ridicule, Ymir allait certainement se moquer d'elle...A sa grande stupeur, la brune n'éclata pas de rire, à la place elle lui adressa un grand sourire qui dévoila des dents blanches et des canines pointues.

-Oh tu as retenu mon nom, je suis flattée.

Ymir était près, trop près, si près que Christa pouvait voir une vielle cicatrice – fine et quasiment imperceptible – sur son épaule. Le sang battait à ses tempes. Elle déglutit.

-Oui, à force de l'entendre tous les jours lors de l'appel, ça finit par rentrer.

A peine eut-elle dit ces mots que Christa voulu se frapper la tête contre le mur, pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Enfin, ce n'était pas plus mal, c'était sans doute moins effrayant que « j'ai retenu ton nom parce que je fais régulièrement des rêves érotiques dans lesquels tu apparais ». Une phrase comme ça l'aurait probablement fait fuir.

Ymir humidifia ses lèvres sèches d'un coup de langue. la petite blonde sentit quelque chose gronder au fond de ses entrailles, elle recula et l'arrière de son genou heurta le banc.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, c'est bon, j'ai juste un petit coup de fatigue...

Christa jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, une longue liste d'appels en absences s'affichait sur l'écran d'accueil, tous de la même personne. L'appareil se mit à vibrer.

-Je dois y aller, ma mère m'attend.

Et sans plus d'explication elle attrapa ses affaires et se précipita en dehors du vestiaire, laissant Ymir en plan derrière. Elle remercia mentalement ce deux ex machina inattendu qui avait fait office d'un formidable prétexte pour partir. Elle n'aurait certainement pas était en mesure de se contrôler encore longtemps sans ça.

Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la portière et l'ouvrit. Christa se glissa à l'intérieur du véhicule. Elle fut reçu par une voix sèche.

-Tu es en retard Christa.

-Désolé, j'étais en train de discuter avec une de mes camarades.

Le moteur se mit à ronronner, Christa vit sa mère tordre sa bouche dans le rétroviseur.

-Pas une délinquante j'espère, tu sais ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de tes fréquentations.

Ymir n'était certainement pas le genre de personne que madame Lenz considérait comme fréquentable.

-C'est bon, j'ai juste échangé trois mots avec, nous ne sommes pas amies.

Christa grimaça, elle avait parlé un peu trop sèchement, cela n'allait sûrement pas plaire à sa mère. En effet, ça ne rata pas, la commissure gauche de l'adulte tressauta, elle faisait toujours ça quand quelque chose lui déplaisait.

-Tu te souviens de ce qui a été convenu entre nous jeune fille, si tu t'amuses à nous désobéir, je serais contrainte de t'envoyer loin d'ici pour t'éloigner de ces influences néfastes.

Madame Lenz prit une voix doucereuse, mielleuse, presque écœurante :

-Je ne t'interdit pas toutes ces choses par plaisir, je le fais pour ton bien, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

La petite blonde hocha la tête.

-Oui je le sais.

Christa Lenz n'était qu'un pantin, une marionnette entre les mains de ses parents, quand ce n'était pas un automate de chair guidé par ses hormones. Elle ne savait pas quel aspect de sa personnalité l'énervait le plus, elle ne savait pas lequel représentait la véritable Christa.

Une fois arrivée à la maison, elle fut accueillit par une délicieuse odeur de nourriture en train de mijoter dans la cuisine.

-Pas la peine de monter dans ta chambre, l'avertit sa mère, le repas est prêt.

-Mais je sens vraiment trop mauvais, je ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Christa renifla de manière exagérée pour appuyer ses propos.

-Je fais vite, promis.

En passant dans sa chambre, elle y balança son sac, elle aura tout le temps de le vider une fois lavée et de mettre son survêtement dans le panier de linges sales.

La salle de bain était une petite pièce presque entièrement blanche, le sol, le plafond, les meubles, tout était blanc, excepté les serviettes rose posées sur le chauffe-serviette.

Elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'une puissant jet d'eau chaude atterrit sur son dos, débarrassant son épiderme de la transpiration et de la saleté accumulées pendant l'entraînement. La crasse se déposa à ses pieds sur le carrelage du bac, le nimbant d'une eau brunâtre.

La glace était recouverte de buée, l'atmosphère était humide, moite. Christa repensa à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, Ymir avait été si près d'elle, à portée de main, jamais elle n'avait été si proche...

Sa dextre quitta ses seins, serpenta le long de son ventre et descendit jusqu'à ses cuisses. De sa main libre, elle tourna le robinet pour augmenter le débit d'eau, se mordit l'intérieur des joues et ferma les yeux. Laissant son imagination prendre le relais, elle se concentra sur l'image de Ymir dans son esprit et sur les mouvements de sa main.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle retrouva Sasha devant les casiers, son amie paraissait aller mieux mais elle jugea préférable de prendre tout de même de ses nouvelles.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-elle par politesse et par acquit de conscience.

Sa camarade poussa un long soupir.

-Le médecin a dit que je devais manger léger pour les jours à venir, mais on est vendredi aujourd'hui, ça veut dire qu'il y aura de la pizza à la cantine, je vais jamais pouvoir résister.

-Je t'empêcherais de te resservir, répondit Christa en ouvrant la porte de son casier.

Une flopée d'enveloppes – pour la plupart jamais ouverte – tomba sur ses chaussures.

-Tu les as toutes gardées ! s'exclama Sasha.

-Je ne peux pas les ramener chez moi, si mes parents tombent dessus...mais ça serait impolis de m'en débarrasser.

-Donc tu les gardes là-dedans.

-En attendant de trouver une autre solution.

Le ventre de Sasha émit un grognement.

-Je vais jamais tenir se plaignit-elle.

L'appétit de Sasha était légendaire, des rumeurs sur son compte disaient que le petit village de montagne où elle avait passé son enfance avait été touché par une disette, mais si on écoutait les rumeurs, le père d'Eren était un agent secret, Armin était en fait une fille et Ymir était...

Un rapide coup d'œil sur la montre qui ornait son poignet indiqua à Christa que le premier cours de la journée n'allait pas tarder à débuter.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, ça va bientôt sonner.

En arrivant dans la salle de classe, la première chose que remarqua Christa fut Ymir, l'adolescente avec les taches de rousseurs était assise – comme à son habitude – au premier rang, coté fenêtre. La petite blonde avait fini par comprendre que c'était l'emplacement idéal si on voulait être tranquille, être oublié même.

Leur professeur occupé à inscrire la date au tableau se retourna pour les saluer joyeusement. Zoé Hanji le professeur de biologie était connue pour son excentricité mais aussi pour être proche de ses élèves.

-Bon nous allons commencer, les avertit l'enseignante en haussant le ton pour faire taire les conversations, d'ailleurs j'ai une surprise pour vous.

Et sur ces mots elle déposa une boite à chaussure en carton sur la table. En regardant un peu mieux Christa remarqua qu'une fente avait été découpée sur le couvercle.

-Pour la semaine prochaine, j'aimerais que vous vous mettiez par deux pour me rendre un petit travail. Afin de faciliter la formation des binômes, dans cette boite il y a vos nom inscrits sur des petits papiers, je vais en tirer deux à la fois.

Les protestations ne tardèrent pas à fuser.

-Mais on a déjà une rédaction a rendre pour le professeur Livai.

-Et si on se retrouve avec quelqu'un qui habite loin ou que l'on déteste ?

Ça c'était Eren. Le professeur de sciences naturelles fit crisser sa craie contre le tableau pour rétablir le silence, le son fit grimacer la plupart des élèves.

-Je ne vous demande pas grand chose, juste que vous me rendiez un petit quelque chose sur l'un des thème que je vous proposerais tout à l'heure, bon...

L'enseignante tira les deux premiers papiers.

-Eren et Jean.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard noir, l'animosité entre ces deux-là était connu même au delà de la classe 104. Le tirage produisit moins de mécontentements.

-Armin et Annie.

Le jeune garçon donna un sourire timide à sa condisciple. Christa était persuadée qu'ensemble ils allaient rendre un excellent devoir, après tout leurs nom n'étaient pas affichés si souvent sur le tableau d'honneur pour rien.

Petit à petit, tirage après tirage, la boite se vida. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de nom à l'intérieur.

-Christa...

L'intéressée retint sa respiration, Reiner – dont le nom n'était pas encore sorti – se retourna pour lui adresser un immense sourire plein d'espoir.

-...Et Ymir.

Christa entendit Reiner pester entre ses dents, Ymir quant-a-elle continuait de fixer les nuages au dehors, impassible.

A partir de cette instant, la petite blonde ne prêta plus attention au reste de l'opération, trop occupée à se répéter en boucle que elle allait devoir rencontrer Ymir en dehors des cours, qu'elle allait pouvoir rencontrer Ymir en dehors des cours.

Avec un effort surhumain elle parvint à se concentrer sur le cours, le temps que le professeur présente les sujets.

Pendant l'interclasse, Hannah – une fille qu'elle connaissait surtout de nom – se plaça à sa hauteur alors qu'elle traversait le couloir.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance sur ce coup là Christa, je crois que tu vas devoir le faire toute seule.

-Pourquoi tu dis-ça ?

-Bah, tu n'as pas vu ses résultats, elle fout rien, et à ce qui paraît...

Elle parla plus doucement, comme si énoncer un fait sur le ton de la confidence le rendait plus palpitant.

-Elle a été renvoyé de son ancienne école pour avoir envoyé quelqu'un à l'hôpital, un ami à Reiner et Bertolt, tu n'as qu'à leur demander.

-Attends ! Même si c'est vrai, on ne connaît pas les circonstances, on ne peut pas juger, c'était peut-être un accident.

Hannah eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur .

-Tu es vraiment trop innocente.

Christa aurait juré avoir vu Ymir lui adresser un bref sourire en passant près d'elle pendant qu'elle prenait sa défense. C'est en voyant le visage couvert de taches de rousseurs qu'elle eut un déclic et pensa qu'elles feraient mieux de s'organiser au plus vite. Elle laissa Hannah sans plus de cérémonies.

-Ymir !

La grande brune la regarda avec son air désintéresse habituel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu es disponible ce week-end, pour le devoir ?

-Pas samedi, samedi j'ai un match.

-Dimanche alors ?

Ymir hocha la tête.

-Oui dimanche ça devrait aller. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve où ? Je veux dire le dimanche la bibliothèque municipale et les cafés sont fermés et en février il fait un peu froid pour s'installer dans le parc.

-Ça te dirait de venir chez moi, tu sais où j'habite ?

Ymir fit une description si détaillé de la résidence Lenz que Christa se demanda si elle ne la suivait pas régulièrement.

* * *

Christa était occupée à feuilleter une revue, couchée sur le ventre sur la moquette épaisse du salon quand la sonnerie retentit.

-Tu attendais de la visite ? demanda madame Lenz à son mari.

Celui-ci prit le temps de tirer une longue taffe de sa pipe à tabac avant de répondre.

-Non personne.

-C'est pour moi !

Christa se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de prévenir ses parents, et si ils refusaient de laisser entrer Ymir...

-C'est pour l'école, se hâta-t-elle de préciser, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir.

Comme si elle si attendait sa condisciple se tenait sur le perron, elle avait eu la présence d'esprit d'apporter un présent, mais ce n'était sans doute pas suffisant pour que sa mère se mette à l'apprécier.

-Évidemment tu as été jumelée avec un délinquant, Smith aura de mes nouvelles, murmura madame Lenz en veillant à ce que Ymir entende.

Christa en était affreusement gênée, elle fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. L'adolescente avec les éphélides avança le bras.

-Bonjour, je suis Ymir, une des camarades de classe de votre fille, je vous remercie d'accepter de me recevoir chez vous.

L'adulte n'avait pas encore donné son accord mais la grande avait fait volontairement abstraction de ce détaille.

-En principe nous n'acceptons pas que Christa invite des amis, mais je suppose qu'elle n'y est pour rien si son professeur fait preuve d'une telle incompétence et la contraint à briser cette règle.

La petite blonde sentit des papillons dans son ventre, elle avait réussi à inviter Ymir et d'ici quelques minutes elle allait se retrouver seule en tête à tête avec l'objet des ses fantasmes, dans sa chambre.

Toutefois elle était persuadé qu'après une telle entrée en matière Ymir allait la prendre pour la gentille petite fille complètement dirigée par ses parents, et ça elle ne pouvait pas le nier, après tout c'est ce qu'elle était, une poupée qui se laissait contrôler par les autres.

-Nous dînons à 19h, annonça madame Lenz en les laissant sur le seuil de la chambre de sa progéniture.

Cela voulait dire « j'aimerais être débarrassé de ce visiteur imprévu d'ici là, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'inviter à partager notre table ».

Une fois seule avec Ymir, Christa toussota sous l'effet de la nervosité.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai pas d'ordinateur, ça va compliqué un peu nos recherches.

-Par conséquent tu n'as pas internet non plus.

-Mes parents sont contre.

Ymir fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et déposa son paquet sur la table de nuit.

-Et la télé, ils te laissent la regarder ? J'en ai vu une en passant devant le salon.

-Le week-end et pendant les vacances, mais je n'ai pas le droit de choisir le programme.

Elle était à nouveau persuadé que la fille plus grande allait se moquer d'elle, mais une fois de plus sa condisciple garda le silence. Elle en profita pour changer de sujet.

-Sinon, tu veux travailler sur quoi ? Il y a un sujet que tu préf...

Mais Ymir ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son attention avait été capté par les figurines de dinosaure sur la bibliothèque.

-Eh c'est un diplodocus ! s'exclama l'adolescente, j'aurais jamais pensé que tu aimais les dinosaures.

-J'avais une passion pour les dinosaures quand j'étais petite – enfin plus petite que maintenant – j'ai pas pu me résoudre à m'en débarrasser.

Ymir souriait comme un enfant en faisant avancer la figurine sur le meuble, Christa ne l'avait jamais vu si loquace.

-Mon préféré ça a toujours été le deinonychus.

-Le deinonyquoi ?

-Le truc injustement appelé vélociraptor dans un certain film.

-Celui qui éventre ses proies ? interrogea Christa.

La brune lâcha le reptile miniature et avança vers elle.

-Oui, celui-là.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et passa sa main sur son ventre, mimant le geste. Le contact fit frissonner Christa qui recula aussitôt et trébucha sur son lit. L'instant d'après elle se retrouva étendue sur son matelas avec Ymir au dessus d'elle, elle rougit en remarquant que le genou de la brune appuyait sur son entre-jambe. L'autre fille sembla le constater à son tour puisque son visage devint subitement aussi rouge que le sien.

Ymir bondit surs ses pieds, permettant à Christa de se relever.

-On devrait peut-être se mettre au travail, le temps passe.

Christa hocha la tête.

-Oui, tu préfères le thème de l'évolution, celui de l'environnement ou celui des micro-organismes ?

Ymir se gratta le nez en réfléchissant, son regard parcourut la salle et se posa sur le diplodocus, elle claqua des doigts.

Je sais ! On n'a qu'à prendre le thème de l'évolution et faire quelque chose sur la transformation des dinosaures en oiseaux, c'est une théorie que j'ai lu quelque part.

La petite blonde pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu connais cette série de romans avec des adolescents qui se métamorphosent en animaux pour empêcher une invasion extra-terrestre...

-Celle avec les limaces de l'espace qui rentrent dans le cerveau et les daims bleus avec des antennes et une queue de scorpion ?

-Oui, celle-là ! J'avais pensé faire une bande dessinée avec un dinosaure qui devient un oiseau sur le même principe.

-Je sais pas, tu crois que ça plaira à notre professeur ?

-Ça aura au moins le mérite d'être original, elle devrait apprécier ça.

-Mais je ne sais pas dessiner.

-Tu sais colorier ?

-Oui.

-Alors il y a aucun problème, on se complète parfaitement.

Un immense sourire illumina la figure de Ymir qui entreprit de faire de la place sur le bureau pour s'y installer. Christa avança son pouffe pour s'asseoir à côté.

Christa étendit ses jambes où des fourmillements commençaient à apparaître, voilà plusieurs heures qu'elles s'étaient attelées à la tâche, ça l'amusait de voir Ymir tirer la langue sous l'effet de la concentration.

Une branche d'arbre vint frapper contre le carreau, les faisant sursauter.

-Ça souffle dehors on dirait.

-Oui, je devrais peut-être y aller, je finirais ça chez moi et je te le passerais demain pour la mise en couleur, enfin si ça te va.

-Aucun problème.

Elles passèrent par le salon pour dire au revoir aux parents de Christa, Ymir pensait qu'ils ne le méritaient pas mais ne voulait pas leur donner raison en se comportant comme un sale gosse impoli.

En ouvrant la porte Ymir dut la tenir à deux mains pour l'empêcher d'être arracher de ses gonds par le vent. Une averse violente martelait l'asphalte, une bourrasque déracina presque un arbre chétif, le tonnerre grondait au loin.

Monsieur Lenz se tourna vers sa femme.

-Elle devrait peut-être rester ici, la radio annonce une tempête importante, il y a une alerte orange.

-Mais la tempête risque de dormir longtemps, elle va dormir où ?

-Pourquoi pas dans la chambre de Christa, je sais qu'il y a école demain mais je suis sûr qu'elles seront raisonnables et ne discuterons pas trop tard.

Madame Lenz plissa les lèvres d'un air contrarié.

-Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était avec un garçon qu'on laissait dormir notre petite Christa, ajouta-t-il pour la convaincre.

Christa croisa les doigts pour que Ymir reste chez elle passer la nuit.

* * *

22h00. Christa tournait et se retournait dans son lit depuis prêt d'une heure, incapable de trouver le sommeille, la présence de Ymir couchée sur un matelas au pied de son lit y était sans doute pour beaucoup. La brune râla entre ses dents.

-Bon sang ! Je ne me couche plus à vingt-et-une heure depuis que j'ai dix ans.

-Désolé.

Ymir se redressa sur un coude, Christa n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu sais quoi Christa, je pense qu'il est vraiment temps que tu dises merde à tes parents. Tu n'es plus une enfant !

-Je peux pas...

-Alors c'est moi qui vais leur dire !

La voix de Ymir était monté d'un diapason, la petite blonde plaça un doigts sur ses lèvres pour lui demander de parler plus doucement.

-Chut ! Si mes parents nous entendent...Je peux venir m'asseoir sur ton matelas, ça sera plus pratique pour parler ?

-Viens.

Christa prit place sur la paillasse en veillant à ne pas s'asseoir sur les longues jambes de sa camarade.

-Un jour tu devrais vraiment essayer de faire ce que tu as envie, vis pour toi-même, pas pour les autres !

-Tu ne connais pas mes parents, si j'arrêtais d'agir comme ils le veulent ma vie deviendrait un enfer.

-Parce qu'elle ne l'est pas déjà ? railla Ymir, une fois, juste une fois envois les voir ailleurs et fais ce qu'il te plaît.

Christa ferma les yeux pour ne plus la voir. Mince ! De quoi se mêlait-elle ?

-Tais-toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Dis-moi quelque chose que tu veux et je t'aiderais à l'avoir.

La honte d'être confrontée à ses faiblesses, la voix calme mais vibrante de colère de sa camarade poussa Christa à dire ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé énoncer à voix-haute.

-Toi.

Ymir resta bouche-bée et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Tu peux répéter ? J'ai bien entendu, tu me veux moi ?

-Oui...

La petite blonde baissa la tête, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça...Ymir se retourna pour étouffer un fou-rire dans son oreiller.  
-Oh fichtre, la déesse qui pourrait avoir n'importe quel garçon, n'importe qui, me veut moi.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je déteste ce surnom.

-Tu vois quand tu veux, sinon pour le reste...

Christa sursauta en sentant les lèvres de l'adolescente aux taches de rousseur entraient en contact avec les siennes. Elle rouvrit les yeux et – utilisant toute sa force – renversa sa partenaire sur le matelas.

-Ça te déranges si je mène la danse ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

-Non...Pas de soucis...

Ymir comprit trop tard qu'elle avait était piégée par les yeux bleus et le sourire de Christa, à son grand étonnement sa camarade de jeu se releva et marcha vers la porte, avait-elle fait semblant d'accepter ? Elle se redressa et s'assit sur sa couche, incrédule.

La clef tourna dans la serrure.

-Bon, on en était où encore ? interrogea Christa d'un air faussement candide en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

-Où est passée la petite fille naïve qui baisse constamment la tête devant les autres et avec qui je discutais il y a cinq minutes...Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Ymir tressauta quand sa condisciple glissa sa main dans son bas de pyjama, la petite blonde scella ses lèvres avec un baiser pour la faire taire et l'obligea à se rallonger.

-Si les autres savaient ce qui se cache derrière ton air angélique, maugréa la brune avec un sourire forcé.

Christa eut un petit rire étranglé et se mit à retirer sa propre chemise de nuit, Ymir détourna le regard, ne sachant où poser les yeux.

-Tu peux regarder tu sais.

Ymir bafouilla des paroles inaudibles pendant que Christa s'affairait à la mettre dans le même état, les vêtements tombèrent sur le sol et furent rapidement écartés.

La plus petite posa sa main sur la poitrine de sa partenaire et sentit le rythme effréné des battements de cœurs sous sa paume.

-Bon sang, tu es vraiment nerveuse...

-Est-ce que tu as déjà, tu sais...l'interrompit la plus grande.

-J'ai rencontré un garçon l'été dernier en vacances et il y a eu une fête...J'ai mentit à mes parents en disant que c'était une soirée pyjama avec des amies pour pouvoir y aller. Tu ne l'as jamais fait n'est-ce pas ? Mince, tu avais l'air si sûr de toi alors j'ai pensé que tout allait bien, mais on peut s'arrêter là si tu veux...

Ymir caressa la joue de Christa.

-Parce que je pensais que tu bluffais aussi, alors j'ai voulu jouer le jeu pour voir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller...Non tout va bien, j'ai confiance en toi.

Le monstre de la luxure se remit à gronder au fond des entrailles de Christa. Elle traça un chemin sur le corps de Ymir à l'aide de ses lèvres. La respiration de la brune s'accéléra et elle dut se mordre la main pour étouffer un gémissement lorsque la petite déesse retira sa main qui était posée sur le haut de son corps pour la remplacer par sa langue.

Christa délaissa la poitrine de Ymir et remonta jusqu'au cou où elle pouvait voir palpiter une veine bleutée. Ymir trembla, Christa sentit un resserrement encore plus intense dans son bas ventre. Elle mordit la peau tachetée, soupirant de satisfaction en sentant l'élasticité de l'épiderme sous ses dents.

Un cri de surprise s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'adolescente aux taches de rousseur qui planta ses ongles dans son dos.

Il leur faudra trouver une explication pour les marques de griffures et les traces de morsures, mais pour le moment aucune des deux n'était en mesure de s'en soucier.

La petite blonde se figea brusquement en entendant un bruit de pas dans le couloir. Diantre ! Est-ce que quelqu'un avait entendu quelque chose, elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça sous le toit familial, qu'allait-elle faire si jamais...Elle se redressa, ne sachant quoi faire. Un soulagement immense détendit ses muscles crispés lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau s'écouler dans la salle de bain. Son père – ou sa mère – s'était juste relevé pour boire un coup, il suffisait d'attendre en silence qu'il se recouche.

Ymir profita de son inattention pour contre-attaquer et frôlait l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec sa main droite.

La plus petite réussit de justesse à réprimer un couinement de surprise. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le sourire narquois sur le visage de sa camarade, d'ailleurs pouvait-elle encore la considérait comme une simple camarade après ça ?

Le bruit de pas reprit, traversant le couloir en sens inverse jusqu'à disparaître. L'hôte se pencha en avant pour quémander une embrassade, son invité accepta l'invitation et laissa la petite langue rose venir à la rencontre de la sienne.

Christa détacha ses lèvres de celles de Ymir, essuya le filet de bave au coin de sa bouche et – sans le moindre avertissement – agrippa les hanches de la brune et commença à mouvoir son bassin contre le corps allongé de sa partenaire.

La sensation procurée par le frottement de la peau contre la peau, par la pression exercée sur le bas de son corps fit frissonner Ymir, une vague de picotements couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ses orteils se gondolèrent.

Christa, haletante, se força à garder les yeux ouverts tandis qu'elle bougeait ses hanches et broyait son corps contre celui de la personne qu'elle avait si ardemment désirée.

-Merde...Christa...Merde, murmura Ymir d'une voix rauque entrecoupée de gémissements.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière et ses propos ne devinrent plus que des pleurnichements inintelligibles.

Le mouvement était devenu machinal, automatisé. Christa céda et ferma les yeux. Elle serra les dents, ses quenottes s'entrechoquèrent dans ses mâchoires tremblotantes. Un voile de plus en plus épais obscurcissait son esprit...

Un éclair blanc déchira le voile et elle s'effondra sur le corps chaud de Ymir.

Elle devait regagner son lit mais rien ne l'empêchait de rester encore cinq minutes dans les bras de la personne qu'elle aimait.

Ymir posa sa main contre la joue moite de la petite déesse et sourit.

-En principe je déteste devoir travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre mais parfois je dois admettre que ça a du bon.

Christa se réveilla au petit matin, quelques minutes avant que ne sonne son réveil. Les pensées encore confuses il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de comprendre où elle était et pourquoi elle n'était pas dans son lit.

Les événements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. Là il fallait vraiment qu'elle se lève, certes sa porte était fermée à clef mais sa mère en avait probablement un double qu'elle n'hésiterais pas utiliser si on refusait de lui ouvrir, et si elle les surprenait nues et enchevêtrées comme ça...

-C'est déjà le matin, bredouilla Ymir d'une voix pâteuse.

Christa déposa un baiser au coin de se lèvres.

-Oui, on ferait mieux de se lever, ma mère va arriver pour vérifier si nous n'avons pas loupé le réveil et je préférerais qu'elle ne nous voit pas comme ça. Parce qu'elle risque soit de faire une syncope, soit de m'envoyer à l'autre bout du pays dans un camp pour me remettre sur le droit chemin et...

Elle se releva, permettant à l'autre fille de faire de même et tritura nerveusement ses doigts.

-...Et ça m'embêterait d'être éloignée de toi, enfin si tu veux bien que nous soyons ensemble...

Une adorable rougeur colora les joues tachetées de Ymir.

-Toi...Et moi...Ensemble ! Oh fichtre je...Bien-sur !

Christa regarda la date affichée sur le radio-réveil et attira Ymir contre elle pour une dernière étreinte.

-Bon anniversaire au fait.


End file.
